User blog:NathanTheAsian332/Fanon - The Son of Herobrine Chapter 1
My right hand held my sword, which sliced through the soldier, while my other hand grasped another soldier's throat with an iron grip. Up here in the Republics of the Empire, I felt so much opportunity. So much opportunity for killing and bloodshed! I thought. As the rest of the troops attempt to retreat, I lift my left hand, now using kinesis powers to lift them up. I bring them right into my sword, like a kabab of raw meat and blood. I pull it out, wiping the blood on their bodies. So much fear from them. I LOVE IT! I thought as I entered a house with a family of four, with two adults and two children. "Stay back!" the man shouted towards me, raising a sword. As I slowly walk towards them, I said "your sword? Good offer!" I approach the man, engaging in a sword fight, only to stab him moments after right in the head between his eyes. Screaming, the rest of the family back up against the wall. Taking the mother from the children, I focused my hand in her face, with a blast of fire engulfing her head, her screams going everywhere as her head slowly melted away, before it left her body and the ashes blowing away, and the children full of fear. "Now now children! It's time to go out an play!" Exiting the house, two small monsters run past me towards other houses, while I used explosive magic to obliterate the rest of the houses and soldiers. Destroying everything in my path, I encounter someone in full, magical armor, standing in my path. Of course the Empire would send one their pesky little assassins to me! I thought. The two of us engage in a fight to the death. After a few swipes, he still wouldn't give, and at one point he managed to slice me on my right leg and then thusting his sword into my left shoulder. Damn it! I hate it when they do that! I thought. I blasted a fit of magic towards him, only to be deflected with a shield and back towards me, blowing me back onto the ground. "It's time for me to collect my reward. Time's up for you, Brian!" exclaimed the assassin. "Not yet!" I shouted before parrying the blow and kicking him in the shin, causing him to collapse on one knee. He attempts to stab me, but I deflect the sword easily to the side before punching him squarely in the face, knocking him down. Forcing his weapon from his hands he then takes out a dagger and attempts to stab me, but with ease, I kept his other hand down and then took the knife from his hands. "You know it's dangerous to use a knife, right? Oh, you probably forgot! I guess that's going to result in-" I cut myself off as I stabbed someone trying to tackle me. "where was I? Oh! As I was saying, I guess that's going to result in...ME USING THE KNIFE!!!" I take it and before the assassin could react, he was already pouring with blood before he screamed his last breath. Maybe the Empire is too big for a challenge. I guess I have to leave that to ''him...my father...or my uncle, I guess''. I thought as I left the town burning with monsters killing everyone inside. Oh! I know! Let's go to the Badlands then!. To be continued... Category:Blog posts